To Catch A Falling Star
by hannah-chanxox
Summary: Mikan- the most popular supermodel in all of Asia and Miyuki- the invisible school nerd are the same person... What? But nobody would've guessed it until a crimson eyed lad comes in the way..  Fuller summary inside!  xoxo
1. Mikan and Miyuki

_**To Catch A Falling Star**_

**Summary: **Mikan Yukihira- The most popular supermodel in Japan- heck, no in all of ASIA! And also heir of the Yukihira Avenue- No.1 leading company in the world. Everybody knows her and everybody loves her. Miyuki Sakura- The school nerd. Those thick square framed glasses and those old-fashioned plaits. Nobody would've guessed that they were for show. But then, nobody noticed her. But what has these two girls got in common that nobody knows about... Are they the same person?..._May-be_... But nobody would've guessed. Until, a crimson eyed lad comes in the way..

**Disclaimer:** ... Hannah, you have to say it! ... Fine.. I do not own... Gakuen... Alice... WAHHH! NO FAIR! ( But I wish I did...)

**To everybody who opened up this page, to read my story, THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! And please please review!But I'm not one of those authors who force you to review but it DOES mean ALOT to me! **

**This is my second fan fic, LOL I am writing this just after two days of writing my first one... teehee! As I'm a very young (and inexperienced writer), please bear with my writing...**

**So thanks again. Now let's get on with the story!**

**Xoxo**

Btw. _Italics are thoughts._

**Chapter 1**

Miyuki sighed as she looked out of the window of her classroom. The bell rang, as everybody rushed out of the door. _'Another shoot, again,'_ she thought.

Miyuki was _THE _Mikan, but she was in her disguise so no one in her school would recognise her (as Mikan), as she was very unsociable. But the truth is, she just wanted a real friend, someone that won't just be friend with her for her looks (like they did in her old school. –_HINT HINT therefore the reason for her dress up._), during the first week, she did try, but they would only laugh at her for her looks, even though it was just a disguise.

She opened the door of a very sleek black limo, with tinted windows, parked 10 feet away from her school, so no-one would notice, or get suspicious of her or it.

"Hello Mikan!" Kameko, her manager, greeted her. She is one of the very few people who know of Mikan's true identity.

"Hello Kameko-san," replied Mikan.

"But seriously, Mi-chan, why do you always ask me to park so far away from your school? And the same with your dress up! You're hiding your beautiful face behind it!" wined Kameko.

"Se-cret."

_At the shoot. (Mikan's POV)_

I saw Eiji as I walked in. (BTW. Mikan took her disguise off).

"Hello Mikan! How are you? Beautiful as always, dear," he said.

"I'm good," I grinned. (BTW. Mikan was faking her _'coldness' _at school. Her real self is her bubbly, cheerful self.)

Eiji is my makeup artist. He's a really fun and reliable guy, but he sometimes acts a bit gay, like my homeroom teacher, Narumi sensei. (LOL)

_Next day. (Let's pretend that the photo shoot was over and everything went fine.)_

**Still Mikan's POV**

Murmur. Murmer. Whisper. Chatter.

_Ugh God, what's wrong with today? It's even noisier than usual! I'm getting a headache._ I walked into the classroom, to find everybody being hyper. Then sensei walked in and everybody went to their seats.

"OK, my lovely students! We're gonna have three more beautiful students today! I hope you will be nice to them my lovely ducklings~!"

"Hell yeah!" a random student interrupted.

"Is it true that we're gonna have Natsume-sama, Ruka-sama, and Imai-sama as our new classmates?" shouted a random girl with seaweed hair. (Yep you guessed it! )

"Kyaaaaaa! Yeah is it true sensei?" exclaimed everybody.

_So this is what it was about.._

"I guess the secrets were revealed," (fake) sighed Naru, "You may come i-n~! Hohoho!"

**So how do you like it? Please review! **

**I want at least 5 reviews, before I write the next chapter! Thanks. 3**

**Xoxo**

**Review here!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Background

_**To Catch A Falling Star**_

**I Know The Plot-** yeah I guess it's a bit similar, but I never really thought of Hannah Montana being similar to it because, there's no lily, she doesn't disguise herself at concerts, it's the opposite way round, no Billy (her dad, and she's not a singer... yet-hehe I might make her into one!) etc.

**Mapleroxy- **you'll find out soon!

**Mischievousrose- **yeah I kinda found that out too... I was thinking of maybe putting a bit of a twist into it!

And to** Mikansume, HeideeMay, Syao Blossoms,Shikishima- **thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!

Also thanks to **aniAngelxx,mapleroxy, bcatty, quristle, Shikishima, h4rmony- **Thanks for adding my story into your fave's list or subscription list!

Also if you have any ideas, please PM me or put it into your review!

**Note**

**I changed it a bit, as you see in chapter 1, so Mikan (Yukihira)'s the supermodel (and her real self), and Miyuki Sakura is the disguise she's wearing (i.e. it's gonna be the opposite way round). Sorry guys for the sudden change, but I realised that it would be easier this way as the story continues, so I also edited the first chapter, for you guys who read the old one... GOMENASAI! *bows 100 times***

**I hope you'll forgive me! :'(**

**For you new readers just don't mind this!**

**Chapter 2**

**Mikan's POV**

_Here they come... Oh no what shall I do...? What if Hota-chan or Ruka-pyon recognises me..?_

**Character Description**

_Hotaru Imai- Heiress to Imai Electronics, also Mikan's childhood friend. Known worldwide for her blackmailing. Referred to as 'Ice Princess' for her cold personality._

_Ruka Nogi- Mikan's cousin. Heir to his mother's fashion company- Nogi Style. Referred to as Ruka-pyon by Mikan. Also 2__nd__ hottest and most wanted guy for his 'Prince Charming' type personality. Also Natsume's best friend._

_Natsume Huuga- Heir to Huuga Cooperation's. 2__nd __in the world after the Yukihira Avenue- the leading company in the world. Voted the hottest and most wanted guy. Has messy raven hair, and liquid crimson eyes. Also known for him famous smirks._

_Back to the story_

"OK, time for introductions then..hehe!" said Narumi sensei in his weird girly voice.

"Hello. My name's Ruka Nogi. Pleased to meet you," said Ruka-pyon, while all the girls had hearts in their eyes.

"Hotaru Imai. £5 per question."

"Hn," said the raven haired boy. Then all the girls started drooling. Eww.._ Hmm.. he seems familiar, I wonder if I have seen him before.._ (God Mikan you are so stupid! Of course you have in all the magazines, and newspapers, and don't forget the business parties.)

"Ok, now we need partners for them...Hmm, let's see..!" As soon as sensei said that, everybody raised their hand, well except for me of course. I was trying to hide from them, in case Hotaru or Ruka-pyon recognised me.

"Hmm, let's see. Oh how about Miyuki-chan! Since you don't have a partner you can go with Natsume-kun!" My jaw dropped 30 cm_. I can't believe it! Damn Naru.._ Oh no, Hotaru and Ruka are staring at me, what should I do? I look up to see both of them giving me the 'I need an explanation look'.

"Also, Hotaru and Ruka can be partners, and they can sit in front of Natsumse and Mikan! Since that's settled, FREE PERIOD!" exclaimed Narumi as he skipped out of the door, yes skipped, while everyone just sweat dropped. (LOL. Btw. They sit in rows of two's.)

Everybody then started glaring at me. _What, it's not my fault! It's not like I even want to sit next to/near them..._

"Sakura-san! I, Sumire Shouda, the president of the Natsume-Ruka Official Fan club, forbid you to sit next to Natsume-sama!" said seaweed-hair. _Oh, so her name is Sumire Shou...ta? What was it again? Shouma..? Oh well, I think Permy is much better suited to her, or even seaweed-hair.._(God, Mikan you're so forgetful! She just said it!)

"I agree too, as the co-president!" cackled Luna.

"And me as the vice-president!" a girl named Wakamo said. _I think her name was that anyway. But seriously, when did they create a fan club?_

"Oh God, shut up, it's not my fault _Permy_," I replied as I rolled my eyes.

"...MY NAME IS NOT PERMY...!"

"And don't you forget us, _nerd_!" shouted Luna and Wakamo, together in syinc. _Freaky, huh?_

"Whatever Luna and Wakamo."

"My name is _WAKATO_! Not Wakamo you-"

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA**_

"You're being too loud. Move out of the way," Hotaru said in her emotionless tone. "Sakura-san, and Nogi-kun. Come with me _alone_. I have things to discuss with both of you."

We both followed Hotaru out of the class room, while everyone stared at us, and the annoying trio smirked at me, thinking I was in trouble. _As if, didn't they hear Hotaru clearly? Discussing things with me...hopefully...!_

We went outside, and as soon as we checked that no-body was there...

"HOTARUUU~!" I wailed while flinging myself to her.

_**BAKA BAKA**_

"Ouchie! Why did you do that? And we haven't seen each other for ages. And Ruka-pyon, long time no see! Tee hee!"

"I did not just drag you two out of here to waste my time. Now why are you dressed up like that _Miyuki Sakura-san_?"

"Hee hee, so do you like my new name?" I asked.

"Mikan-chan, seriously, why?" questioned Ruka.

"You _too_ Ruka? Fine, I don't know. To avoid publicity, I guess.. And Uncle didn't mind. Hmfh!" I replied.

"Oh yeah, the headmaster is your uncle.." dazed Ruka.

"Anyway, I'm gonna find it out myself if you won't tell me," demanded Hotaru.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go back. I bet the rest are all wondering what we're up to!" I laughed as I was starting to skip back.

_Back in the class-room._

"Hello Huuga-san! Hope we get along, pleased to meet you," I said as I introduced myself.

"Hn. Just shut up."

_What an arrogant jerk! Doesn't he know who I am?_ (Duh, no. You're in your disguise remember?). _If I wasn't in my disguise, I would have kicked him in the 8#5*!_

**So how was it? Please review! This is just a character setting so forgive me if it's not that interesting! I promise the nest chapter will be funny!**

**Xoxo**

**REVIEW**

**/**

**\ **

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\ **

**V**


End file.
